


The Thirty First

by luckintheair04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckintheair04/pseuds/luckintheair04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a man wearing a trench coat staring at Sam where he's working and he's not sure whether he should be killing him or not. But he doesn't hunt anymore and Sam's tired of being suspicious all his life. </p>
<p>So he doesn't question anything, doesn't do a background search on him. He doesn't even ask him for a real name. This is the 31 days of the Trench Coat Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirty First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters mentioned below belong to me. Except Max. He's mine.

The first time Sam notices him, he tries to not give it much thought as he wipes down the counter swiftly, eager to get his shift over with. 

* * *

The second time, it doesn’t take a blind person to notice that the man in the trench coat is staring right at him, not averting his gaze when Sam looks back. Sam eventually looks away and he feels a little uncomfortable. 

* * *

The third time, he asks the bar owner who the guy is. Strangely, Max can’t see any trench coat creep.

Sam’s hunter senses start to tingle. 

* * *

The fourth time, Max leaves the bar before closing, cause his wife is in labour. Sam has to close the bar by himself and he rushes to get things done so he could head home early and get enough sleep for classes the next day. He notices someone by the window and he realizes it’s the Trench Coat Man. 

Sam aches to grab the gun that’s strapped on his leg (why does he have it in the first place? He blames his hunter senses) but he has to remind himself that if this was a mistake, if this trench coat man was human, Sam would be in so much trouble. And this was the reason he ran away from the hunting life. So that he didn’t have to point weapons and be suspicious all his life. 

He walks over to the entrance, pulls the door open.

“We’re closing in five minutes.” Sam says.

The man ignores him and instead regards him carefully.

“Hello.” Trench Coat Man’s voice is deep.

“Hi.“ 

“How are you?”

Sam decides maybe this wasn’t some creature after all, but someone who needs help. Was he homeless? Was there someone taking care of him?

Instead he asks, “I’m good. How are you?”

“I feel fine.”

Sam squints cause it’s pretty cold outside and its raining a bit too. The man just looks at him  

“Do you want to come in?” Sam finds himself asking and all those lessons he learnt growing up are mentally kicking him in the head cause he is being stupid and dangerous. He could almost hear his dad and Dean berating him. 

But his rebellious heart feels like it has to prove something, so Sam opens the door wider and the stranger walks in.

Sam asks his name.The stranger doesn’t answer, squinting his blue eyes thoughtfully. Maybe he doesn’t remember. It makes him wonder what he must have gone through in his past.

Sam decides it’s okay. He doesn’t need to know everything.

But after a while, he wonders why the man has no sense of personal space.

* * *

The fifth time, it’s halloween. There are people dressed up and Sam hides his snort. 

“They look funny for Vampires.” Trench Coat Man greets Sam. He’s a man of few words so Sam enjoys whatever the guy decides to say. 

Sam nods in agreement and eyes the man’s usual attire. “What are you supposed to be?”

There's a pause

“An angel”

Sam throws his head back and laughs. Trench Coat Man squints at him.

* * *

The sixth time, Sam asks Trench Coat Man if he wants to grab coffee during his break.

Trench Coat Man looks puzzled but he nods unsurely. He always seem to look like he’s trying to figure something out.

* * *

There is a seventh, an eighth, a ninth, and maybe up to an eighteenth time Sam meets him. Seasons change and classes fly by. 

They drink coffee. 

Trench Coat Man admits that he has not tried the bitter beverage before, though he has seen plenty of people drink it. He seems to have not experienced a lot of things, Sam finds out. But it didn't mean he wasn't intelligent. Sam notices the calculating eyes and the guarded face. It's a look that has secrets. It's a look Sam knows all too well cause he wears it himself. 

So he doesn't ask the Trench Coat Man. He can have his secrets and Sam can have his. Sam instead buys him different flavours, buys him tea and buys him chocolate croissants. He talks to him about classes, philosophy, art history, stats. 

And he works extra hours. 

* * *

The nineteenth time, Sam has a night off but he’s still at the bar. One of his buddies broke up with a girl and he tags along with few other friends to get him drunk. And maybe it’s a good thing, cause Sam is stressed out from all his classes, he’s barely caught up and his rent is due soon.

So Sam gets drunk. 

He misses his dad.

He misses Dean. God, Dean. He hopes he’s alive.

He hates himself for not being able to pick the phone up and just fucking dialing the number.

And he _really_ wants a dog.

Sam retches in the toilet when he stumbles in to the washroom. He’s crying cause he’s drunk, he has no family and he feels alone when no one knows who he actually is.

He hears footsteps and he feels a hand making sure to pull his hair back from his face.

“Sam, you need to take care of yourself better.” Trench Coat Man sighs. 

It feels nice, the way he says his name with that low rumbling voice, Sam thinks before he passes out.

* * *

The twentieth time, Sam wakes up in his own bed, barely feeling any hint of hangover and finds Trench Coat Man studying the view outside the window. 

“What are you doing here? How did I…?” Sam says groggily.

“Your friends. I insisted to watch you over.” He says simply. “Do you feel pain?“ 

Sam blinked a bit as he sat up slowly. “No, I don’t.“ 

The man nods and goes back to looking outside. 

Strangely, Sam doesn’t feel weird that the Trench Coat Man is in his place. 

* * *

The twenty first, second, third, fourth and twenty fifth time Sam sees him at his door way. 

Sam would invite him in, give him food, let him read some of his books. Once Trench Coat Man has a pair of kittens in his arms when he shows up. They go together to drop them off a shelter. Sam looks at the man on their way back. He has never tried to pry before but he has always been curious.

"Where do you live?" 

Trench Coat Man points up at the sky and Sam wonders if the guy traveled a lot before he lost it. 

Sam also tries to ask him about his family. 

"Brothers and sisters. Lots of them.” The man says, his focus zoned in to the Harry Potter book on his lap. 

“You love them? Do you see them often?" 

"Yes. No." 

* * *

The twenty sixth time, Sam kisses him when he walks Trench Coat Man to the door. He pulls back to apologize, not knowing what came over him. It was like he acted on a habit that never existed. It had been so easy and it didn't feel bad. 

Trench Coat Man watches him for a second with curiosity, before leaning up and pressing a kiss experimentally. Once, twice and the third one a bit longer.

And then he leaves. 

* * *

The twenty seventh time, Sam is grateful and surprised that Trench Coat Man is at his door. Nothing changes as Sam talks mostly and Trench Coat Man listens with the occasional questions. 

Except he also lets himself enjoy the kiss Trench Coat Man gives, when he departs. Sam hopes it becomes a habit.

* * *

The twenty eighth time, Trench Coat Man catches him with a kiss when Sam had one of the most stressful days and Sam pushes in a bit deeper. 

Everything’s a blur and Sam finds himself pinned against the wall without realizing it and Trench Coat Man kissing him hungrily. He's stronger than he looks, Sam thinks and that turns him on. They're bodies press together and Sam wishes Trench Coat Man didn't wear so many layers. 

Sam comes in his pants a few moments later.

* * *

The twenty ninth time, Sam is firm on reciprocating. They're on the couch and the TV is on even though neither of them are paying attention.

Sam asks him if it’s okay. 

"Why wouldn’t it?” 

“I want you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Yes I do." 

Sam worships every inch of his body and watches him fall apart, with the rain pattering angrily outside and the lightning flashing so bright. The TV is still playing in the background.

* * *

The thirtieth time, Sam takes him out properly. Trench Coat Man still doesn’t talk much but he’s caught on a lot of things. 

Like the point of toothpicks. 

The using of utensils for certain food and not for others. 

Punchlines. 

Coffee, tea and hot chocolate.

Too much wine. 

Sex in the men’s room.

Hot, dirty, sex with scorching lips against throats, tight grips on hips and erratic grinding. Sam doesn't care that it's a washroom. It's clean enough. Sam doesn’t realize how much he likes to be dominated for someone who always rebelled. Sam doesn't think he has heard anything as sinful as the man groaning against him, the pleasure of hips slamming into him and the way those hands clutch his hair. 

"Please...I need..." Sam's begging and he's so needy and Trench Coat Man gives it to him exactly the way he likes it. It doesn't take long for them to reach their orgasm. They're left panting against each other, lazy kisses and fumbling hands dressing each other again. 

Sam knows it's fucked up. He doesn't even know the man's name and he let him fuck him. And he would let him do it all over again. 

Sam kisses him deeply at the door when they get back to his place. He wonders if he should ask him to stay with him the night. He's tempted. 

"Do you have someone or somewhere for a home?” Sam asks instead.

He gets a nod and a sad smile for a reply. Sam's not sure what that means but there's a little voice saying that he's probably going to get his heart broken.

* * *

Trench Coat Man is gone. He doesn’t show up by his door. He’s not there at the Bar. Nor at their coffee place. 

Instead Brady’s there introducing him to a girl named Jess.

Sam lets his broken heart heal. 

* * *

 

On the thirty first, Sam’s holding a gun. 

“Sam, Sam, Wait!” Dean yells, stopping him. “It’s Castiel." 

Sam’s heart skips a beat.

"Him, I don’t know.” Dean muttered, looking at the man by the curtain.

The stranger sitting on his bed has his back turned and Sam knows that back. He’s certain he knows that back intimately. The back straightens up and faces the brothers and Sam feels like he’s going to explode with the assault of memories.

“Hello, Sam.”

He still loves the way he says his name.   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Sastiel Love Week on tumblr and ended up getting carried away. This was for zzzet.tumblr.com


End file.
